1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile steering wheel locking device and more particularly, to an automobile steering wheel locking device with an electric alarm means disposed therein which is caused by operating a lock disposed in the locking device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There is a kind of automobile steering wheel locking device which is composed of a long bar and a locking portion which is connected to a first end of the long bar, the locking portion having a receiving portion defined in an under side thereof and a pivotal element pivotally disposed to the locking portion so as to receive a section of the steering wheel therein by rotating the pivotal element to securely enclose the section of the steering wheel between the receiving portion and the pivotal element.
Accordingly, the steering locking device is fixedly attached to the steering wheel and the long bar of the steering wheel locking device has a certain length such that the long bar will contact the driver or the front shield of the car so as to limit the degree that the steering wheel can be turned such that the car cannot be driven before the steering wheel locking device is unlocked. Additionally, many drivers dispose an electric alarm means to their cars so as to produce an alarm signal when some one invades into the car equipped with the alarm means without a permission from the owner. The alarm means is operated by electricity, therefore, the driver must connect an electric wire to a battery of the car to set the alarm means into an effective mode and remote the alarm means by a remoter. However, it is deemed to be inconvenient for a driver because to unlock the steering wheel locking device and to cancel the mode of the alarm means have to be operated separately.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an automobile steering wheel locking device equipped with an alarm means and both of them are operated by the locking device.